Desperation
by Crimson Velvet Tears
Summary: Gajeel can't face his feelings for a certain blue haired mage, but the nightmares are getting worse and the alcohol isn't helping. He stumbles across Levy in the park one night and just can't seem to let her go. Short ficlet, ninety nine percent smut.


A/N: Welcome to my shortest (and hottest) story. I just had to get it out of my head so I could work on Revival. Seriously, it's hard not to just write sex scenes and fluff all the time.

Enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Thank the gods Hiro Mashima exists!

Gajeel sat on his bar stool and stared deeply into the foamy contents of his mug, wondering if this was his twelfth or thirteenth drink of the hour. Not that he cared, per se, but Lily had made him promise to cut down on his alcohol consumption. Ever since the incident with Tartaros he'd had trouble sleeping. Every night he woke up in a fear sweat, skin crawling with panic and adrenaline as he relived his helplessness in that watery chamber. Every night his nightmares warped his memories and he watched Levy float away from him, her hazel eyes drifting closed as her body succumbed to unconsciousness and she sank slowly into the miasmic depths of the water. Even now his body broke out in goose bumps at the thought. His stomach churned and he wondered if that last beer he'd tossed back was the brightest idea he'd had tonight. Pulling a bag of jewels from his pocket he nodded at the busty green haired woman behind the bar and tossed the money on the oaken counter.

"My tab," He said gruffly as he stood from his stool, reaching out to steady himself on the bar before making his wobbly way out of the tavern. It was a brisk evening in Magnolia, Fall was well under way and the air had the crisp fallen leaves scent that made his senses reel. He caught Lily's scent half way to their house and turned towards the park where the scent seemed to originate. He managed to get over the softly rolling hills and through the thorny rose bushes, and over the foot bridge without face planting in the dirt, even in the half light of dusk. He was finally done in by a tree root. Cursing vehemently he hit the ground and rolled down a gentle knoll, stopping only when he hit another tree.

"Fuck!" He snarled, pushing himself to knees only to find himself gazing into a pair of startled hazel eyes.

"Lev- Shrimp?" He stuttered, twisting his body so he could plant his ass firmly on the ground.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" She queried softly, kneeling down in front of him, her elfin face furrowing in concern. Gajeel chuckled darkly, one large calloused hand reaching out to tuck a strand of her sapphire hair behind her ear.

"What isn't?" He whispered, too softly for her to hear.

"Nothing, shrimp. Just had too much to drink." He tried to stand and almost fell on her, groaning inwardly when her tiny hands settled on his chest and held him up.

"Lily's going to be mad at you," She teased, her hand sliding to wrap around his waist, pale face tipped upwards. Gajeel spared his nerves and didn't look down, didn't meet her moss coloured gaze with his own fiery red.

"I was looking for him," He replied woodenly. Levy made a soft noise, similar to a snort, and pointed at the tree he had smacked into.

"He's right there."

Lily was curled up beneath the tree on a blanket, a book, a basket and a bottle of wine next to him.

"I was having a picnic and he found me. Turns out he's a fan of poetry." Gajeel was pretty sure Lily didn't give a shit about poetry. But, much like his partner, the cat had a fondness for the spritely blue haired mage and her compassionate ways.

"I'll get him later," Gajeel mumbled, starting his way back towards his apartment. He didn't notice that Levy was still attached to him at first. After a couple of steps he stopped and glanced down at her confusedly.

"What the Hell, shrimp?" He asked, shuffling his feet a little as she stared intently at the ground.

"I, um, just want to make sure you get home safe. You can barely walk and all…" Gajeel hummed in the back of his throat a little and bit back a smile. Without a word he continued walking towards his destination, relishing in the feel of her small hand clutched in his shirt. His house was situated on the outskirts of town, a basement suite in the less than glamourous side of town. They stumbled down the streets and into his back alley. Levy waited patiently while he fumbled for his keys, her petite frame holding him steady and fueling a fire deep in his gut. Gajeel bent over to untie his shoes, his blunt fingers refusing to find purchase on the laces. Levy took pity on him, bending over to untie the knots, her pale fingers making quick work of the worn material. The Iron Dragon Slayer tried his damndest not to look down at her as he pulled off his shoes, her hands on his calf had his blood boiling, and watching her kneel before him wasn't going to help the matter. As soon as she tossed his boots to the side he made his way to the couch, plopping down on the faded leather with a groan. He squirmed a little when Levy suddenly stopped in front of him, her hand reaching out to rest against his forehead.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" She asked her fingers trailing along the edge of his bandana. "Sure," He whispered hoarsely biting back a groan when her hand moved and she glided towards his kitchen. Levy had never been in his house before. No one from the guild had. Gajeel often spent a good deal of his time at the Guild or on missions, only using his house to sleep and store his iron. Having Levy in his place was not only vaguely terrifying but arousing as Hell. Her fresh scent was quickly permeating his home, and watching her sashay around his kitchen, opening his cupboards, acting like she was completely comfortable in his space was something he never thought he'd crave. He watched her hips sway as she walked to his sink, her short little sunset coloured dress hiking up her thighs as she reached for a cup from the cupboard. He barely heard the tap running, his eyes glued firmly to the lightly muscled flesh of her thighs. He glanced down quickly when she turned around, watched her delicate ivory feet pad towards him. They stopped right in front of him, and one pale hand reached up to alight on his jaw. She tilted his head back with her fingertips, and held the cup to his lips. Gajeel took a deep draught, enjoying the crisp coldness on his tongue, and the sobriety that was sneaking up on him. His hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist when she pulled the cup away from his thirsty mouth. His other hand took the cup from her grasp and set it on the floor. One short jerk and she was in his arms, her soft gasp turning to a sigh when he buried his nose in her sapphire hair, her morning dew scent enriched by the warm smell of autumn leaves and wine. He didn't know when he started to shake. Or when she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. All he knew was that holding her in his arms seemed to be the only relief for the icy tinge of fear that had settled in his very bones. Minutes passed and they sat there on the couch, wrapped around one another, Gajeel's shaking slowly subsiding.

"Are you okay?" Levy whispered, threading her fingers into his hair and scraping her nails gently along his scalp. He nodded, clearing his throat thickly, his forehead resting against her slim shoulder.

"Yeah," He lied, pulling away just enough to see her face. His stomach clenched when he saw the tear tracks on her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and red, lips blood red with teeth marks.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked huskily, hands reaching up to cup her face. He saw the lie in her eyes, and refused to let her speak it. He squashed it with his lips, he swallowed it with his mouth, and damn did it feel good to finally let the truth out. Her groan was desperate, edgy, and he fed off it like a wolf feeds from a carcass. His hand fisted in her hair, cranking her neck to the side so he could angle the kiss even deeper. He tugged her lips apart with his own, his tongue sliding into her mouth with silken ease. Mavis, she made the _hottest_ noises; soft little groans and mewls escaping from the back of her throat as she clutched wildly at his shoulders. He pulled back with a curse when she tugged hard on his hair, his lips searing across her jaw and down to her throat, a growl lighting off in his chest as she continued to pull on his long ebony locks. He nuzzled her throat, chuckling darkly as she whimpered and jerked beneath him. He lashed out, sinking his teeth deep into her pearly skin, not quite hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to have her thrashing in his lap, her short scream cut off when he kissed her roughly. They kissed furiously, Levy's tiny hands reaching down to tug impatiently on his shirt.

"Please, Gajeel," She panted, her nails trailing on the edge of his pants. His breathing hitched and all he wanted to do was toss her down on his ragged carpet and eat her whole. His hands settled at her waist and he lifted her up, standing at the same time. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they both groaned at the sudden contact, their groins brushing tantalizingly against each other. Levy leaned towards him, her lips trailing along his jaw to settle a soft butterfly kiss on his jugular. It took less than a second for him to make his decision, and his legs set themselves into motion. He made it to his bedroom in record time, grateful beyond belief that his legs didn't give out, especially with her mouth latched to his throat. He tossed her gently onto his bed, grinning mischievously as he ripped off his shirt. Levy looked up at him with lust and longing in her eyes. It was the lust he was willing to deal with right then, the lust he wanted to drown them in. He'd deal with the complications of the longing later. She squealed when he dragged her to him by her ankles, her cry turning to a moan when he tossed her dress up around her hips and sank his teeth lightly into her thigh. He kissed and licked a line up her deliciously curved thighs, his lips shaping a curse when his cloth covered cock grazed the mattress. Fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her underwear and he watched her eyes darken with the knowledge of what he was about to do to her. He touched his tongue to his upper lip, sighing when she flexed her hips beneath his hands. He pulled the fabric aside, groaning deep in his throat when he felt the slickness of the cottony fabric. She was beautiful, slick and fragrant, he nuzzled softly into her folds and licked a stripe right up her center. Her half scream was nearly enough to drive him over the edge, her hands in his hair had him panting against her. He flexed his hands against her hips, held her down, and sucked her clit into his mouth, working his tongue against her fast enough to make his jaw ache. Gods he could do this forever, she tasted like Levy, musky and innocent all at once. Her sobs only drove him higher, he relished each buck of her hips, each half voiced groan of his name. She came with a curse, her fists clutched in his black sheets, pale skin soaked in sweat and tears. He drank her down, crawling up her body to hold her tight as the spasms subsided. She panted against him, her tiny body flushed with satisfaction. His breathe whooshed from his lips in a staccato groan, her small hand was wrist deep in his pants, her slender fingers wrapped intimately around him. He gathered her close and placed a kiss on her lips, he shoved all his love into that kiss, let just a little bit of the softness in him out, just enough to have her eyes shocked and hopeful.

"Not tonight, shrimp," He murmured against her mouth, nibbling lightly on her lip before extricating her hand from his pants, "right now I just want to hold you." He felt her frustration, it outlined her body in waves of impatience and hurt. He reached down and pulled the blankets over them, shucked out of his pants, and pulled her into the curve of his body. She felt perfect there, the missing piece in his fucked up puzzle of a life. He couldn't believe she'd let him touch her, that she wanted him nearly as much as he wanted her.

"I love you," He whispered into the shell of her ear, completely surprised by his ability to actually get the words out properly. He felt the fight drain out of her. It's amazing what three little words can do to a woman. The hurt vanished, and she melted against him.

"I love you to, Gajeel."

She woke up feeling well rested and more than a little smug. She couldn't believe where last night had led them. Lily had found her in the park, had spent some time with her before explaining about Gajeel's nightmares. His pain had hit her hard. Never would she think that the Iron Dragon – Gajeel Redfox – would lose control in front of her. That he would feel so much for her that he would shake with the fear of losing her. And now he was wrapped around her, his tanned arms holding her tight. Scars and piercing graced his flesh, more now than when she had last seen him. Piercings lined the outside of his forearms, the edge of his collarbones, as well as the furrow of muscle that trailed from his hips to his groin. She could feel the piercings against her back, small metal balls that seemed to protrude from his very being. She squirmed within the circle of his arms, just enough for him to loosen his hold so she could turn around and face him. He was still asleep, his normally harsh face softened in a slight smile. Levy fingered his piercings, trailing her fingers along the metal ball just under his lower lip. Her mossy brown eyes flicked upwards and startled her when she realized his own blood red gaze was very much aware of her actions.

"Morning," She whispered, leaning forwards to place her lips gently against his own. Gajeel's hands tightened on her waist and he huffed out his groggy reply. He moved to leave the bed but Levy wouldn't let him. She wrapped her leg up and over his hip, pulling him close enough for her to nuzzle against his neck. She chuckled at his expression, consternation and mild discomfort flashing across his face.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" She purred, shifting her hips until she was straddling him. His breathing increased drastically as she shifted even lower, her pelvis aligning with his.

"Ah. I see what your problem is." She rocked herself against his erection, trying her best to hold back the groan that was mounting in her chest. She gasped when his hands suddenly flashed forwards, his calloused palms sliding up the length of her thighs to grip her ass tight. One hand drifted higher to cup the back of her neck and yank her forwards. Her hands fell to his chest and his mouth captures hers, feasting from her lips with an animalistic glee. Levy sobbed against him, grinding her hips into him as hard as she could. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue pushing her lips aside and forcing itself into her mouth. Levy couldn't breathe properly, not with his mouth on hers and his hands tearing her dress off her very body. She felt a dark surge of pleasure when he muttered a curse, obviously he'd notice her lack of bra.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured against the flesh of her collar, his lips trailing a line of fire down to her chest. She cried out when he fastened his mouth to her nipple, his elongated canines sinking gently into the soft flesh of her breast. Levy continued to rock against him as he gorged himself on her skin, leaving small hickies along the underside of her breast. She trailed her fingers along the expanse of his chest, memorizing the slickness of his scars and the rigid masculinity of muscle that corded his form. His hand reached lower, fingers tangling in the cerulean curls of her pubic hair, slipping along the wetness between her thighs. She bucked her hips forwards, crying out in bliss when his finger slid along her clit and into the slick confines of her core. His fingers thrust deep, hitting a spot within her that had her seeing stars.

"Gajeel," She gasped, her chest heaving as he moved his fingers deftly within her. He flipped them over with a twist of his hips, ripping his boxers off and rubbing himself against her.

"Damnit Levy, I wanted to wait." Levy laughed blithely, her lips wrapping around his waist and tugging him even closer. His cock slid against her swollen flesh, the evidence of her arousal driving him a little crazy. He reached between them, touching her gently and looking into her eyes. He cocked a studded eyebrow at her, asking silently what she wanted. Levy pulled her fingers from the sheets and gently touched the piercing along his eyebrows.

"I love you, Gajeel. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are _you_." She sunk her fingers into his tresses and thrust her hips upwards, sheathing him in the warmth of her body. Gajeel froze in surprise, gods she was so fucking tight. Despite the tightness he knew she wasn't a virgin, no hint of pain shadowed her eyes, no scent of blood either. He leaned forwards and mouthed the muscle in her throat, slowly pivoting his hips, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace. They swallowed each other's cries, lips merging desperately as he picked up his pace. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent as he lost himself in her body. She couldn't believe the fire that throbbed through her veins. Each thrust of his hips pushed against her delicate tissues, each thrust had her seeing stars and gasping for breath. One of his large rough skinned palms reached out to grasp her breast, the rasping of his skin across the sensitive flesh had pleasure coiling in her gut. Gajeel was moving against her frantically, his body moving towards one goal. She grasped his hair and tore his head up to her throat, tilting her head to the side to give him easy access. Gajeel lost his stride, his hips slowing their pace to something less frenzied.

"Are you sure?" His voice was hoarse, yet she could read the pleasure and depth of emotion just beneath the lusty growl.

"Fuck, yes," She groaned, crying out when he sank his fangs deep into the flesh, sending her over the edge. She came with a shout, her voice losing strength as the waves of pleasure consumed her. She felt Gajeel lose himself, felt the instant he let go and came inside of her. She held him tight, relishing in the sweaty mess they'd made together. He rolled off of her, his arm still curled around her hip. They lay there for a while, bodies slick and panting.

"I…uh." Levy couldn't help but smile at his eloquence.

"I know, Gajeel." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked down at the petite bluenette and knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Let me guess. You read it in a book." Levy grinned up at him, kissed him chastely and nuzzled into his chest.

"Of course. Now you're stuck with me Gajeel. Dragon's mate for **life**." For some reason the thought of waking up to the curvy little sprite in his bed wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Stuck with you? More like you're stuck with me, shrimp. I almost feel sorry for ya." Levy laughed gleefully, sunk her fingers into his hair and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Mmmm. I think I feel sorry for you. Especially when Erza finds out about this."

Shiiiiiiiit.


End file.
